


I saw an angel

by MoonTurkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Exhaustion, M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTurkey/pseuds/MoonTurkey
Summary: It was an angel. All golden hair and amber eyes. Worry etched into his face. Sirius wondered if it was the guardian angel Remus always talked about. ‘He must have a lot of work with you, Sirius! I don’t envy him’ he said smiling, just a few days ago.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	I saw an angel

He couldn’t do it. It was a simple task really if one thought about it for a minute. Just think about the movement, command your muscles and lift the goddamn mug to your lips… 

Sirius did this many times before, many times a day, hell even in a few minutes, just not these ones… He could barely crawl out of the bed. The bed that was warm, and full of one Remus Lupin. 

It was tempting and if he wouldn’t have to wake up for the Order meeting he would probably accept his fate and allow the magnetic force of the other to take him over. Only he couldn’t move. Not even to go back the way he came. 

He couldn’t even feel any panic over the lack of control he had. He just existed in the chair, siting before the window that was now open in vain, as he did not needed the fresh air to take away the smoke. 

He felt the cold and it started to creep up his arms and deep into his bones. His muscles strained with every breath he took, every blink of his eyes. The missions were starting to get brutal. Protecting a village at the previous night, healing up a group of children tortured by a maniac, cleaning up the blood and gore from the scene of a Death Eater attack, and the raid on the same fuckers before that. 

He accepted more and more missions as more and more of the Order members were falling out. He had to prove that he is useful, that they can trust him, that Dumbledore did not put faith in him for nothing. 

He had to revenge his friends and his brother… 

But he started to get exhausted in body and soul alike. 

The world fell quiet around him as he contemplated the statement. Sirius didn’t even realize that Remus came out of the bedroom and called his name, let alone the fact, that the other man was standing behind him. 

He realized however that a hand shot out of nowhere next to his head and closed the window. His senses came back alive with so much force, he almost fell out of the chair with the reflexive movement he made for his wand. 

It took every last bit of energy out of his body, and now he was really falling. Falling, falling, going down to the floor. He was waiting for the inevitable pain in his skull when it crushed on the floor, but it never came. His attacker slowed his movement, and caught him before he reached the cold kitchen tiles. 

It was an angel. All golden hair and amber eyes. Worry etched into his face. Sirius wondered if it was the guardian angel Remus always talked about. ‘He must have a lot of work with you, Sirius! I don’t envy him’ he said smiling, just a few days ago. 

The angel did not smile. He was shouting something, but Sirius couldn’t make out the words. He was so focused on this ethereal creature. He wanted to capture the moment in film, but everything was hazy, cloudy and so, so heavy. 

He reached out with one hand, but the other did not take it. He was looking elsewhere, touching every surface of his body, and for a minute he wanted to get away, because no-one can touch him except Remus. 

He reached for the golden locks of the other. Black circles gathering in his vision, but for a minute, he knew that the angel was his Remus, and he knew that everything will be fine now. He let the darkness consume his conscious.

—

He woke up to the sound of birds outside the bedroom window. They were ever louder when the fuckers felt the coming summer, and Padfoot in him just wanted to bark at them to shut up. 

A little ray of sunshine got through between the heavy curtains. It was still morning, and fortunately Sirius was able to move again. 

It hurt. Everything hurt. His head, his muscles and bones, just like before, but he could move again. The Order awaits. 

\- Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty! - Remus greeted him with a soft, anxious smile. - How do you feel? - he asked as he came closer and sat down on the bed. He waved his fingers through the tangled mass of Sirius’ morning hair.

\- Like I was in a bar fight with a bear - Sirius answered truthfully. His eyes closed automatically at the touch, leaning into it. - But I’ll live… Shouldn’t we prepare for the meeting? - he nodded at Remus’ pyjamas. 

\- They held the meeting without us yesterday. You were out cold. Sirius you were so exhausted you didn’t even recognize me and got a panic attack when I closed the window. You must rest more! - came the answer. 

Sirius thought about what he heard and what Remus must have felt when he saw Sirius in that vulnerable state. He knew that he can’t sit on his ass for long, that he need to get out there and fight for the cause, but today, today he can rest a bit more. 

He scooted back on the bed, and beckoned Remus over. The other came willingly. Remus gathered his body against his and the world seemed like a better place from this angle. If he squinted a little, he could see the angel wings and the golden glow around Remus. 

\- What are you smiling you ruffian? - Remus asked while he petted Sirius’ hair. 

\- Oh nothing. I just saw an angel.

Remus didn’t comment on his nonsense. He was already used to Sirius’ dramatics. 

\- Sleep - Remus said, and he obeyed.


End file.
